1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to devices for maintaining animals within a specified area and particularly to a leash-type device which allows the animal limited freedom to roam and which can be adjusted to give the animal more or less available territory as desired and which will not become entangled during use.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Urban and surburban dwellers in recent years have had an increasing need for a practical device for maintaining a pet such as a dog in a confined area. Fences, barricades and various leash devices have long been available but have proven unsatisfactory or inconvenient in certain circumstances. In U.S. Pat. No. 227,666 ('666) a counterweight is employed to prevent an animal from becoming tangled in the tethering rope. In a more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,967 ('967), a dog walking device is utilized employing an endless belt suspended between two pulleys to provide a large roaming area. These devices represent two different types of tethers, the '967 device demonstrating a fixed length of leash from a laterally suspended belt, whereas the '666 device allows the leash to shorten or lengthen as a counterweight moves up and down. The device as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 819,561 ('561) demonstrates a tether which provides a counterweighted leash extending from a horizontal cable. As would be understood, both the '561 and '666 devices could become entangled as the animal may move in a circular path around the weighted end and enwrap the depending lines or other nearby objects.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art devices as described above, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a leash line which is adjustable in length and which extends from a pulley apparatus positioned on a horizontal cable, yet which will not become entangled with the counterweighted portion of the depending leash line.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a tethering device for an animal having a variable length leash line with an adjustable stop mounted thereon which is convenient and easy to install, adjust and use by the owner.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an animal tethering device which includes a weighted loop catch which will slide along the vertical portion of the leash line as the animal roams.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.